


(Podfic of) Extra Innings by Tuesdaymidnight

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a minor league baseball catcher who just got promoted. Derek Hale is a star major league pitcher with a knee injury who just got sent down to the minors. Stiles is drawn to Derek, but the further invested he gets, the more questions arise. Why does team owner Chris Argent have it out for Derek? Why is Derek so emotionally constipated? And what the hell is Coach Finstock going on about? Minor league baseball has more intrigue than Stiles ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Extra Innings by Tuesdaymidnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra Innings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586845) by [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight). 



**Title:** [Extra Innings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586845)  
**Author:** [Tuesdaymidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** Stiles Stilinski is a minor league baseball catcher who just got promoted. Derek Hale is a star major league pitcher with a knee injury who just got sent down to the minors. Stiles is drawn to Derek, but the further invested he gets, the more questions arise. Why does team owner Chris Argent have it out for Derek? Why is Derek so emotionally constipated? And what the hell is Coach Finstock going on about? Minor league baseball has more intrigue than Stiles ever imagined.

**Length:** A little over 4 hours? I'm terrible at this.

[.rar file](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/ExtraInnings.rar) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 341 MB

(Note: .rar files are like .zip files—they're compressed and packaged files that allow me to upload multiple files faster, and in one go.  
You simply have to download the file and extract the .mp3 files to your computer/device. If you don't have Winrar, you can use [Winzip](http://www.winzip.com/landing/download-winzip.html),  
[7-zip](http://www.7-zip.org/download.html) or, if you're running a Mac, you already have a program called Unarchiver, which will also extract these files. All of those are free.)


End file.
